Living for someone else
by YayoiSama92
Summary: Kurt is haunted by his past and wonders if he will ever move forward. Blaine is with him every step of the way as he adjusts to Dalton. These boy's don't kiss and tell, so let the drama unfold!
1. Nightmares

Karofsky picked Kurt up by the shirt, ramming him up against the lockers in the boy's locker room. "I told you not to push me, Hummel!" He growled, shaking the frail boy. "You're going to pay if this gets out!"

That was it; Karofsky's lips smothered Kurt's. It was over for Kurt. The boy aggressively grinding against him demolished all the hopes he had for a romantic first kiss with a boy he loved.

Karofsky continued his assault, tearing violently at Kurt's shirt.

"N-no!" Kurt cried out through pockets of air between Karofsky's lips.

Karofsky pulled his lips from Kurt's as he ripped the button down Armani shirt the boy was wearing. "Are you trying to defy me, Hummel?" He roared, allowing the mangled material to fall open at Kurt's sides, exposing the boy's smooth skin.

"S-stop this!" Kurt demanded, his eyes wide with terror as he frantically attempted to pull away from Karofsky's grip.

At that moment, the locker room door flew open.

"Who the fuck is that?" Karofsky screamed, shoving Kurt into the lockers once more before stomping toward the door.

Blaine had snuck around the lockers to avoid Karofsky. Once he saw Kurt slumped over on the floor, he rushed toward him. "Kurt?" He exclaimed, bending to be at eye level with him. "Are you alright?" He asked, tearing off his blazer to cover the younger boy.

Kurt's eyes shot open when he heard Blaine's voice. "B-Blaine?" He inquired quickly. "W-what are you… doing here?"

Blaine quickly glanced up to make sure that Karofsky hadn't returned. "I didn't hear from you after first period as usual… and you weren't answering my text messages or phone calls, so I knew something was wrong." He muttered, his eyes narrowing into a glare when he took a look at the disheveled boy.

Kurt was silent for a moment. 'Blaine came all the way here… for me…' he thought, blushing faintly. He couldn't believe that someone had cared that much. As he felt the embarrassment warm him, he pulled the blazer closer.

Blaine gently ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "Are you okay?" He asked again, attempting to calm himself.

Kurt carefully examined Blaine's face. He looked beyond pissed off. "I-I'm fine… really…" His voice trailed off as he heard a shuffling noise.

Before anyone knew what was going on, Blaine had been thrown against the floor length mirror on the wall.

Kurt's head snapped up to see Karofsky storming over to the crumpled figure that he had just thrown. "B-Blaine!" Kurt cried, jumping to his feet.

"Stay out of this, Hummel!" Karofsky huffed, turning and punching Kurt in the stomach, knocking the boy out.

All the breath left Kurt's body as he fell to the ground. His blurred vision could only make out the sight of Blaine's limp body, and a pool of blood that had begun collecting underneath him. It was then that Kurt began to drift out of consciousness.

"K-Kurt!" Blaine called, quickly pulling shards of broken mirror from his skin. When he didn't hear a response from the boy, he glared up at Karofsky.

Karofsky took the shards of glass from Blaine and held them in his hands. "Here, let me give you a hand with that, queer!" He grumbled.

As soon as Blaine felt like he could move, he attempted to sit up. Once he was off the ground, he used the wall to help him shimmy himself up to his feet. "So you must be Karofsky?" Blaine mumbled, his eyes were enraged as they took in the large boy standing between himself and Kurt.

"You got that right, homo. And if you were smarter, you wouldn't have come in here and interrupted in the first palace. "

Although Kurt was passed out on the floor, he felt like he could hear screams; his own screams.

Blaine heard the faint screaming as well, but he knew he couldn't lose his focus.

"Whatever little gay mind tricks you freaks are doing…better stop!" He roared, charging toward Blaine. Once Blaine was in his grasp, he quickly pushed the boy's head through the window.

Blaine screamed loudly, pounding his feet against Karofsky in an attempt to get away from his grasp.

Karofsky ignored Blaine's pleas. With anger in his eyes and hatred fueling his heart, Karfosky pulled the boy back slowly, allowing the thick shards of glass to penetrate his neck. Once he was sure the glass was in the boy's neck, he slowly pulled the Blaine's body from the window, allowing the shards to sever whatever stood in their way.

A gurgling sound erupted from the boy's throat once Karofsky and thrown the body to the ground.

Giving the limp body a final kick, Karofsky made his way to Kurt, who still lay unconscious on the ground.

"Hummel." He hissed, slapping the boy in the face.

Kurt woke up immediately. He, just as quickly, made his way over to Blaine. "Oh my God, Karofsky! What the hell did you do to him?" He demanded, his eyes trembled as he took them from Karofsky to Blaine.

"He interrupted." Karofsky muttered, walking over to the boy and standing directly in front of him now. "If you make a move…I will kill you next…" He grumbled, soon preparing to crush Blaine.

Kurt had to do something, and it had to be done immediately. As soon as Kurofsky took a stop toward the boy, Kurt sprung at Karofsky's foot in an attempt to make him lose balance.

Karofsky stumbled back, quickly grasping Kurt by the back of his neck. "I warned you Hummel." He spat, soon heaving the boy into one of the shower stalls.

Falling head first into the shower stalls caused Kurt to fall into an even deeper state of unconsciousness.

Blaine used every ounce of his energy to turn and face Karofsky. "You should not…be afraid of who you are…we weren't…"

Karofsky punched the wall beside Blaine. "I'm not like you fucking fags!" He shot back. "I told you that I would kill you!" He added, pulling out a switchblade knife. He then sunk to his knees into the pool of Blaine's blood. "Any last words?" He asked, allowing the knife to caress Blaine's neck.

"There is help for you…" Blaine coughed out.

Then. That was it.

Karofsky pushed the knife into Blaine's neck, quickly and forcefully ripping his entire neck open. As the blood began to gush out onto Karofsky, he turned towards the showers. "This is all your fault, Hummel." He muttered in a tone that suggested fulfillment. His lips curled back into a grimace as he stood up and walked into the showers to find where Kurt had passed out. Once there, Karofsky wiped Blaine's blood unto Kurt's hands. "You've got his blood on your hands now." He added with a cackle of satisfaction and humor.

Karofsky left the looker room, but when he did so, he appeared completely clean of any blood, and back in school clothes.

Though the silence in the room, Kurt could only faintly hear the turn of a lock.

With the lock of the key, the door would remain closed forever.

…..

"Ahhh!" Kurt screamed, his body flailing around on his bed like a fish out of water.

Hearing the screams, Blaine immediately knew it was Kurt. He quickly turned around and ran into the boy's room. "K-Kurt?" He inquired, walking toward the distressed figure on the bed.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt exclaimed, quickly hiding under his covers from embarrassment.

Faintly sighing, Blaine sat at the edge of Kurt's bed, gently combing through his hair. "Kurt, was it another nightmare?"


	2. Sight Reading

After collecting himself, Kurt slowly uncovered his face, revealing trails of tears that had fallen from his eyes. "Yes, I'm afraid it was…" He mumbled, not having the courage to look at Blaine in the eye.

Blaine regretted looking at Kurt's distressed face. Gently biting his lip, he pulled the other boy into a tight hug. "Well…what was it about?" He asked softly, one hand gently rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt shook his head. "I…would rather not say…" He mumbled, pulling away only to flash an apologetic look toward Blaine.

Blaine's hands slid down, resting on Kurt's shoulders. "But Kurt, this is the fourth time this week that you've woken up screaming. Is it… the same nightmare every night?" He asked softly.

"It is… but I just… I don't really want to talk about it."

"C'mon! You know you can tell me anything. I just want to help you, Kurt." Blaine replied, smiling softly.

Kurt glanced down toward the bed for a moment in silent debate. "Fine… I'll tell you," He began after a soft sigh. He slowly gripped Blaine's arm before continuing. "It had to do with Karofsky."

Blaine's grasp on Kurt tightened softly as he heard the other boy's name leave Kurt's lips, though he remained silent, waiting for Kurt to continue.

"It always starts just as it happened in real life… with him forcefully kissing me. " Kurt began, glancing back up toward Blaine. "But he always goes… further than that. T-then you come to help… only to get really hurt by Karofsky. A-and he tells me that its all my… my fault that you got hurt." He added, his voice trailing off into soft sobs.

Blaine didn't know what to say at first. He was surprised that he was even in Kurt's dreams first of all, but more so that Kurt felt like he was a burden. He slowly moved a hand to Kurt's head, ruffling the boy's hair that had fallen limp from sleep. "Don't ever think that you would have such a negative effect on me." He mumbled with a smile. "And you know what, if I ever were to get hurt defending you, I'd take what I had coming to me with pride."

Kurt's eyes trembled as he wrapped his brain around what Blaine had just said. "A-are you an idiot?" He mumbled, his lips falling in a mock pout.

Blaine grinned. "I guess so."

Smiling, Kurt gently hugged Blaine, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Thank you…"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt once more. "You don't have to thank me, I'm doing this because I want to." He mumbled into Kurt's hair. "And remember, you've only been here a week, the memories are still fresh. Once a little time more time passes you'll feel a lot better."

After a moment, Kurt gently pulled away. "You're right. They will fade away with time."

"Exactly!" Blaine began with a grin. "So for now, just try to enjoy meeting all kinds of new people and soaking in the new school."

Kurt chuckled softly. "Why is it that you always seem to have the answer to all my problems?"

Blaine shrugged. "Who knows, all I know is that I'm more than happy to help you out." He added with a lopsided smile.

Biting his lip, Kurt soon smiled. "You're such a good friend, Blaine." He mumbled, his voice no louder than a whisper.

…

Once classes had ended for the day, Kurt decided to make use of the practice room. He had to snatch a solo at sectionals.

After he made sure the room wasn't in use, Kurt slowly strolled toward the grand piano that rested at the back of the room. Breathing in the smell of sheet music and the sprinkles of musty dust that had collected on the bookshelves by the windows, Kurt sat on the piano bench, adjusting it for his height.

Although he had already chosen a piece with Rachael, he decided to warm up with something new, a little sight reading practice now and then never hurt, right?

Slowly placing the sheet music on the stand, Kurt's fingers soon fell to the piano keys. A strong melody filled the room as he stroked the keys, invoking emotion through his fingertips.

Look away, pray for salvation,

And pray, for a sweet conversation.

The problem's not with you.

It's without you.

I love the way that you told me I'm better

The way you described me in letters.

There's nothing I can do,

Is there nothing I can do.

I'll scream just to get your attention.

I have seen what happens to a lonely heart.

And I'll scream just to get your attention.

I have seen the nightmares that tore us apart.

The raw emotion pouring from the room halted someone in front of the door. The boy slowly cracked the door open, peeking in to see who was at the piano. When he saw Kurt, he gasped softly. The first chorus powerfully erupted from Kurt's throat, enveloping the boy with its emotion.

So long, wish you would tell me your wrong.

That were not dead and buried,

And save your harsh goodbyes,

Your salty liquid eyes.

And this song, is just another song.

Don't know why I bother.

I can't tell truth from lies.

I can't tell truth from lies.

I'll scream just to get your attention.

I have seen what happens to a lonely heart.

And I'll scream just to get your attention.

I have seen the nightmares that tore us apart.

Tears stung Kurt's eyes as he continued to emphasize his emotional connection to the lyrics. The repeat of the chorus was even more powerful than the first time; his voice dominated the feeble melody that had come to serve as an undertone.

The boy at the door remained awestruck by Kurt's voice. His grip on the door handle grew more intense as the song hit its climax, causing a surge of chills to run through they boy's body.

Your fire's burning bright.

It's burning me alive.

No one can save me now.

Your touch was all I had.

It's eating me alive.

No one can save me now.

I'll scream just to get your attention.

I have seen what happens to a lonely heart.

And I'll scream just to get your attention.

I have seen the nightmares that tore us apart.

... Your touch was all I had.

As the music began to fade, reminisce of Kurt's voice lingered, echoing throughout the spacious room. Upon gracefully rolling his fingers into the last chord, he could finally feel the tears run down his cheeks like gasoline ready to ignite into full-blown sobs.

Slowly entering the room, the boy from the hallway knocked softly. "Excuse me?" He inquired, his legs shaking gently as he walked toward Kurt.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice float across the room, Kurt quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and turned around. It was then that he saw the boy walking toward him. He was of average height but slender; his face was bordering on too pretty. His hair hung just below his earlobes and shone a misty auburn shade, and as if his side swept bangs weren't attractive enough, the piercing blue-grey eyes that peaked out from behind them paralyzed any who beheld them.

Kurt sat for a moment, caught off guard by the attractive boy. "Yes?" He managed to mutter, trying desperately to keep his attention off of the boy's icy gaze.

"Well, I just heard you sing…and I thought you were amazing." He mumbled with a cool smile.

Kurt stood up and walked toward the boy, bowing his head slightly with a soft smile. "Thank you, though it wasn't really anything special. I was working on it as a sight reading piece."

"It's even more amazing that you could perform that song with such raw emotion in a single sight reading session." The boy added, flashing Kurt a dazzling smile.

"You're too kind." Kurt insisted, holding out his hand slowly. "My name is Kurt Hummel, and you are?" He asked with a grin.

The boy grasped Kurt's hand in his own, shaking it firmly. "I'm Seth." He replied, a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. "It's so nice to finally meet you."


	3. Distractions

Had this boy Kurt just met really said that he was happy to 'finally' meet him? Who was he? He looked vaguely familiar, but from where, Kurt had no idea. He seemed to only have eyes for Blaine since he arrived at Dalton. Blaine had been accepting of him, but he wasn't feeling any real hints toward anything more than friendship from Blaine…so why shouldn't Kurt explore his options a little?

Kurt's brow furrowed quizzically as his gaze shifted to meet Seth's. "Finally?" He inquired with an amused chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I see you at Warbler practice, but you're always attached at the hip to Blaine, so I never bothered trying to talk to you."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he placed a hand on his hip. "I am not attached to him at the hip."

Seth chuckled as his eyes slowly wandered over Kurt's slender frame. "Seems like it to me." He teased, stepping closer to Kurt.

Kurt unconsciously moved closer to Seth as well. "I don't know, it's probably because he's one of the few people I really know here." He began, biting his bottom lip gently. "But I have a feeling that will change." He added, his soothing voice cooed.

A grin broke out on Seth's lips as he nodded. "I hope so."

…

Blaine sat in the library drumming his fingers against the tabletop as stared at his phone. Kurt was supposed to meet him there an hour ago to study, so where the hell was he?

After a few more seconds of intensely staring at his phone, Blaine decided to find out.

_Kurt, hey where are you? Are you still coming to the library to study? –B_

….

Kurt and Seth had been working on vocal warm up techniques when suddenly his phone went off. "Hm?" he mumbled, soon taking it out of his pocket to see that Blaine had texted him.

"Wait, wait…let me guess. Blaine?"

Kurt chuckled as he nodded. "Yeah…I was supposed to meet him an hour ago…" He mumbled softly. "I can't believe I lost track of time. "

Seth smirked playfully. "I'm just a big distraction."

Playfully shoving Seth, Kurt shook his head. "I'm just a moron." He mumbled as he gathered his things. "I have to go study with him now, so… I'll see you around?"

Nodding quickly, Seth got up and walked to Kurt's side. "Yeah, definitely. You want my number? We can hang out later if you want."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be good." Kurt said with a smile as he took out his phone.

After the two exchanged numbers, they parted ways once they passed the doors of the practice room.

"See you later, Kurt!"

Kurt turned and waved to Seth. "Bye!" He said before rushing toward the library.

_OMG I lost track of time in the practice room. I'm on my way. Sorry! –K_

…

Once Blaine had gotten Kurt's text, he didn't have to wait long before he saw the younger boy frantically burst through the library doors. He held back his laugher as an unusually frazzled Kurt approached him.

Once Kurt got to Blaine's table, he nearly fell into the chair across from Blaine. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed as soon as he sat down.

Blaine held his index finger in front of his lips as he made the 'shh' sound. Chuckling softy he said, "Its totally fine. Were you rehearsing our new number?"

Kurt gently shook his head. "No…I was just doing some sight reading and vocal techniques." He mumbled as he grabbed his books from his backpack and placed them on the table.

Just then, his phone danced across the table as the vibrations from an incoming text lit up the screen.

_How goes the studying? You bored yet? –S_

Blaine looked up from his book when he noticed the phone go off, but then turned his attention back to calculus.

Kurt chuckled softly as he replied.

_I haven't even started yet! I can assure you that I'll be bored in approximately 5 minutes though. –K_

Blaine bit his lip as he grew curious as to who Kurt was texting. He remained silent for the time being though.

Kurt had only gotten one page into his French Literature book before his phone went off once again.

_It's been 5 minutes… you bored? –S_

Smiling, Kurt responded.

_Maybe… haha I cannot concentrate if you text me the entire time! –K_

Furiously erasing an entire problem he started, Blaine tried to ignore the irritation he felt every time Kurt's phone went off, and every time the boy smiled in response to someone else.

Once again, Kurt's phone hummed with an incoming text.

_I told you I was a distraction ;) –S_

Blaine had caught a glimpse of the message as Kurt had checked it. Who was sending Kurt winking faces? Not that it should matter to Blaine, but something about the situation didn't sit right with him. "Kurt…?" He asked softly.

Kurt looked up mid response. "What is it?" He asked with a small smile.

"Oh, uh I was just wondering who you were texting so much, it's getting a little distracting."

"Oh wow, I didn't realize how distracting having my phone go off was. I'm sorry! Its just someone I met in the practice room earlier." He said with an apologetic smile.

"The practice room?" Blaine began, tilting his head. "Is he in the Warblers?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, his name is Seth. Do you know him?"

Blaine paused for a moment. "Oh, right! Yeah I know Seth. That's weird that you ran into him in the practice room, he hardly uses it."

"Really?" Kurt asked, tilting his head. "Well, maybe that makes sense. He came in after hearing me from the hall."

"Ah, that does make sense." Blaine said with a smile. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're making friends here. Could you maybe wait until we're not studying to text, though?"

Kurt nodded quickly. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said with a soft chuckle as he sent the text he had been typing previously.

_You're a distraction all right. LOL I'll text you later, I have to get my reading done. –K_

"It's fine." Blaine replied with a small smile before turning back to his homework.

Kurt quickly turned his phone on silent before shoving it in his bag. Picking up his highlighter with a sigh, he continued to work through his reading assignment.

…

Three hours later, both Kurt and Blaine decided to take a break for dinner. As they walked to the dining hall, Kurt pulled his phone out to see two new messages, both from Seth.

The first had been a 'goodbye for now' text from earlier. The other text had been sent about an hour ago.

_Are you done yet? I'm bored! Come hang out in my room? –S_

As they approached the dining hall, Kurt sent a quick response.

_Getting dinner in the dinning hall w/Blaine. I'll text you when I'm done. –K_

"Seth again?" Blaine asked with a small smile, picking up a plate of grilled chicken and steamed vegetables.

Kurt picked up a plate of food as well, nodding while they walked to a vacant table. "Yeah, he wants me to hang out in his room later. " He said with a small shrug.

"That's exciting," Blaine said lightly, his hollow words reflecting slight irritation. He forced a smile on his lips nonetheless.

"Oh yes, quite." Kurt teased as he took a bite of his food.

Blaine chuckled before taking a bite of his food as well. "So anyway," He began, his smile softening. "What do you think about the new piece for sectionals? I know you don't like the way we do everything in eight part harmony…but I think its more… modern, no?"

Kurt quickly put his fork down before responding. "Oh my God, I love 'Hey Soul Sister.'"

Blaine smiled a little wider before taking another bite of food. "It's a pretty amazing song." He said with a soft nod of agreement.

"What's a pretty amazing song?" Seth's voice soon floated through the air as he sat down next to Kurt with a tray of food. He then turned and smiled at Kurt. "Hey, I saw that you were grabbing dinner so I thought I'd join you before we hang out?"

Seth's smile froze Kurt's heart mid beat. He paused a moment before answering. "Yeah," he began before flashing Seth a smile in return. "I completely spaced out…I should have asked if you wanted to eat with us anyway."

Seth shook his head, his auburn hair shimmering in the long rays of autumn evening sun. "No, no, its alright, I didn't want to impose…then I sort of ended up doing that anyway." He said with a melodic chuckle. "You don't mind, do you, Blaine?" He asked as he turned his attention to the older boy sitting across from him.


End file.
